Helter Skelter
by Rebirth'Reverse
Summary: Left for dead and looking for revenge, Uzumaki Naruto gets an invite from a shady man to join a family and get revenge... MATURE FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLANCE AND LIMEY LEMONS...
1. hectic Haruno

**I was…left for dead. In an alley somewhere, on a dark night, the hard rain hit my body, 5 drops per second… It was like the beginning of a film noir movie. The not-really-a-hero but definitely-not-the bad guy lay there, after a heist. Don't get me wrong; the heist was successful, thanks to me. But back then I was a naïve 19 year old who thought himself as a hotshot who could not be touched.**

**Well let's just say three bullets killed that thought. An older lady is not a good territory for the ignorant. Yes, they are very experienced were they count, and are quite sensual but to me, the word sensual means deadly. It was just a job I was ordered to do, by her bosses, she didn't have a say in it, so I ha to do it. I was sent with a pale-looking motherfucker, to score 50,000 grand from 'jackpot vans'. I handled the guns and he was the driver… **

**After the heist, we were driving past an alley. He pulled out a concealed pistol and shot me without me noticing. I instinctively opened the door of the moving car, I hit the pavement head first, breaking my nose in the process. That's where I was left for dead. Needless to say that was five years ago. I remember, as a 19 year old I got involved with that older woman, and the underground industry, otherwise known as the mafia. It seems like a distant memory now, today as a 24 year old human, what I most desire is revenge and I think I just found a way to get my desire fulfilled…**

"So you're alive?"

"To my knowledge I was never really dead Mr…"

"Bianco Dente…"

"Mr. White Fang it is… how do you know this?"

"Well my _bambino_, I heard a lot about you, about how you rose through the ranks of the _Flogia _family but was soon whacked…."

"Hmmm, that sounds about right, to know this much info. Would mean that you were sent to finish the job…"

"No… if I was sent to exterminate you, I would have disarmed you of the gun you are pointing me with under the table…"

"I have cut off my ties with the Leaf family… So what do you want?"

"You… must have a deep grudge against The _Signora di Morte _Tsunade no?"

"Tsunade…"

"You say that name so remorseful; shall I give you advice…?"

"…"

"Tsunade, she has a well trained team, getting to her is not quite that easy. You need two things… First If you even want to reach her you need a strong family on your side… that's were I come in, I'm forming a family and I would like you to join, with you, the _d'argento _family would rise quickly, no doubt about it…"

"What the second thing I need?"

"A team, your family. By aligning yourself with me, you'd become co-boss. All we'd need is a strong family that can back us up. I'm talking about 50, 60 men at our disposal."

"All we need is a family of seven, you and me included…"

"I never thought that the stereotype of a blond being stupid was true…"

"5 more people or a decline, your choice…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine, It'll be easier to track the men down if there is only five left to find… Let me take care of this, I'll contact you when I find a candidate…"

**The silver haired 'White Fang', I didn't trust him, for one, he knew about my past and two, he knew how to contact me without me giving him my number…**

The bitter man got off his usual stool at the bar where he spent countless Saturdays waiting for something.

As he headed for the door, he bumped into a pink haired waitress, whose drinks she had been carrying were now all over the blond man's suit…

"I-I'm really sorry, I didn't know where I was looking Mister…"

The blond haired man looked down at the waitress who was picking tens of small ice cubes at an unusually fast rate. Feeling particularly happy, the blond man picked up the shaky petite woman by the arm and dragged her into his car.

"W-where are you taking me sir?" asked the pink haired, emerald eyed woman.

"Tell me, what is your name woman.", Demanded to know the aggressive blond.

"H-Haruno Sakura" said the frightened girl.

"Your birthday is…?"

"22 March 1986"

"You're a naïve little woman aren't you? Don't you know that if a stranger knows your name and your birthday, they can control your destiny…"

"Tell me y-your name" Sakura said trying to sound courageous but failing at it.

"Uzumaki Naruto but with my birthday, your out of luck. I've long since forgotten it."

"Mister… p-please tell me were are you taking me?"

"To my apartment…"

"W-why…?"

"Tell me something, do you get off from letting guys ogle you?" 

Sakura, troubled by the awkward question stuttered for an answer.

"I've been going to that bar for a long time. The dress code from what I've seen is a white blouse and a black skirt. Most of the waitresses' use regular length skirts and the rebellious few use min-skirts. But you, you over do the mini skirt, your panties are longer than that thing, which brings me back to my original question; do you get off from letting guys ogle you?"

Sakura muttered something and after a while the blond man asked "What was that…?"

"Y-yes it t-turns me on…" Sakura said shyly, at the verge of tears.

She felt two things start to rub her 'gentle' area. Moans filled the car as her perception of reality was beginning to weaken.

"_What is superficial is not real and what is real is not superficial…"_ This random thought was replayed in her mind again and again.

By the time she woke up from her dream-like, she was lying down in a soft mattress.

She saw a completely naked man on top of her, who swooped down to kiss her neck. Every kiss brought a moan out of her, she soon heard a whisper in her ear…

"I'm going in now…"

With a big push the men slammed hard into her wet pussy, but it wasn't about until the third or fourth push that she felt the pain.

She clinged into the bed sheets as if her own life depended on it. Her small sobs/moans made the man hump at a slower pace. Getting used to the pain, she grabbed a hold of the man's nicely toned back. She rubbed her hands all over his back. This stopped when the blonde man, she knew as Naruto turned her around. Lying straight, facing downward, Sakura felt the same pleasure only know it was doubled.

Every time the man pushed himself into her, her nicely rounded ass moved up and down, up and down.

He made sure his humping rhythm and the upward/downward motion of her ass, became synchronized. He reached his goal ad as a reward, he got a big moan and a soft moist wall tightening his hard member.

He laid down next to her and gave her a look. She placed the hair in front of her eyes, in her ear and placed her self on top of her lover. She slid down slowly on her lover's member. When she felt herself feeling comfortable with the size again, she started to move faster. Pleasure came every time she moved, it was an understatement to say that she had came a dozen times. This time though, she felt that she was going to a fantasy place, a place of ecstasy, for the second time in mere hours, a man had made her orgasm.

This time she was awoken by a warm liquid spurting inside of her. The mixture of semen and blood mixed to make a pinking liquid, that ran down Naruto's member.

Naruto stood up and came back seconds later with a warm towel. He kneeled and started to softly clean Sakura's pussy.

"You should have told me, you were a virgin…"

"You should have told me you were a rich member of the mafia" said Sakura sitting up, pointing a gun at Naruto.

"Haha, just as I thought, The _Bella Donna Ladro…_"

"Who's that?" asked Sakura cocking the gun.

"That's my nickname for you, The beautiful thief Haruno Sakura. Rings a bell doesn't it? Yeah… I'm wealthy you can say… but I have a proposition for you. I'll share my wealth and even more if we get together and as a bonus, I'll give you this type of pleasure whenever you please. In one condition…"

"What's the condition?" asked Sakura.

"You just have to join my family, you don't have to be a thief anymore, I will give you the world, on a _d'argento _platter" Naruto said, softly kissing her warm cunt.

Sakura dropped the gun on the bed and fell back on the bed.

Naruto started to kiss her pussy, suddenly it turned into biting the pussy's lips then to a complete feast. As Sakura moaned Naruto clearly knew her answer.

"_This blond man told me, 'You're a naïve little woman aren't you? Don't you know that if a stranger knows your name and your birthday, they can control your destiny…'At the moment he told me, I was actually scared… but now… I don't care, he's giving me this pleasure… I don't care anymore, I will follow his every command and fulfill his every desire. I have sold my soul, but have I sold it to the devil or to my savior?" _


	2. Paranoid Pyromaniac

A raven haired man walked out of a building

A raven haired man walked out of a building. As the sliding doors closed behind him, he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. He inhaled once then exhaled. He saw a woman walking towards the building.

"Don't go in there…"

The woman looked at the man and feeling frightened, started to walk, then run off the scene. The man started to walk away again, the ash from his cigarette falling off. He looked at his watch and smiled.

A HUGE bang came from behind him. Little pieces of glass falling, around like rain, car alarms beeping like a classical music concert.

The raven haired boy took out a pair of sunglasses and carefully put them in his eyes and uttered a single word:

"_Bellisimo…"_

_Bombardiere Uchiha Sasuke_

"Get up lazy woman" Naruto said, shaking Sakura awake.

"_I had that dream again… I read somewhere that if you tell somebody your dream you won't have it again. What if I tell Naruto, will he understand me or just dismiss it as a silly dream? Well it can't hurt if I try…"_

Naruto was walking toward the bathroom when Sakura opened her mouth:

"What do you think of water?"

Naruto just slammed the door shut, ignoring the comment.

Sakura looked down, cursing herself for being stupid enough to ask that question. She stood up without noticing her body was bare and started to make the bed. Gone unnoticed, a body as bare as that of Sakura's, grabbed her from behind. A normal human's reaction would be to scream, Sakura's reaction was a moan.

The person playing with her breasts from behind uttered:

"Get ready, I have an important person coming over for a meeting and I need you to look as 'professional' as possible…"

Sakura turned around with her eyes closed and yelled at the person:

"What Am I, a prostitute for you disgusting friends to fuck?!"

Her eyes opened after she heard, once again, the bathroom door slam.

* * *

Sakura, who had dozed off for what seemed like hours (30 minutes really…), woke up with a sound of someone knocking in the bedroom door. Groggily, she opened the door to find a cute Chinese woman around her age in front of her.

"Nihao" greeted the woman.

"Hello…" said Sakura confused.

"Uzumaki-sama told me to get you ready for the meeting with his associate" explained the woman, who now Sakura saw as having a maid's outfit.

Sakura not sure yet, followed the woman. Still groggy, she could not capture the surroundings perfectly. They reached a huge room, with a toilet and a huge pool-like tub already filled with water in one side. In the other was a closet with plenty amounts of women clothes and a make-up table with a huge mirror in front of it. Well it wasn't much of a room then, it was a huge bathroom…

Sakura stepped into the room and jumped back out. The floor was too cold to step on but at least it took the grogginess out of her head. She shook her head and looked down to look at a pair of erect nipples below her. She instantaneously covered her breast with one hand and her crotch with another.

"Why didn't you tell me I was Naked?!" yelled Sakura with her eyes closed.

Opening them, Sakura saw the humming girl taking of her clothes off.

"What a-are you doing?!"

"Were taking a bath together" said the girl with a big smile plastered across her face.

"_I gotta stop closing my eyes when I yell, bad things happen when I do that…"_

Sakura tip-toed through the cold marble floor and into the warm, soapy bathtub. The Chinese woman also entered with her.

"S-so you're not kidding about taking a shower together huh…?"

Sakura just scrubbed her arms, trying to ignore the naked woman in front of her.

"I'll scrub your back" the girl offered.

Sakura, at a loss of words and not wanting to argue, turned around. The girl started to scrub her back gently. The awkward silence was only made more irritable by the splish-splosh sound of the water.

"Are you my sama now?" asked the girl in a quite voice.

"sa…ma?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah I mean you and Uzumaki-sama had intimate relations yesterday no?"

"Y-yeah but that-"

The girl cut off Sakura before she could finish talking "Yappa you're my sama now!"

The girl hugged Sakura tightly from behind.

"Now you can be Ten-Ten's best friend."

Sakura chuckled softly. "How many girls does 'sama' bring through here?"

"Not very much… which is kinda weird, I think Uzumaki-sama is sort of cute."

"_**Ten-Ten…"**_

Sakura was startled by what she thought could only be a hidden P.A. system in one of the walls of the huge bathroom.

"Yes… Uzumaki-sama?"

"_**Is… Haruno Sakura ready?"**_

"No not yet…"

"… _**I need her ready and in the meeting room in 15 minutes. Bzzzzt"**_

"We have to get you ready Haruno-sama."

Ten-Ten jumped out of the tub and ran towards the closet. Her mind did not realize that there was water all over the cold floor. In a blink of an eye she slipped backwards and fell on her behind.

"It's cold!"

The girl jumped back to her feet and ran the rest of the way.

Sakura got out of the bathtub carefully.

"_That girl is really clumsy… What's her story with Naruto?"_

* * *

"You find him?"

"He's on his way."

"Good work Kakashi, finding my real name and all…"

"You've been doing your homework too, eh Naruto…?"

"I guess, since what you told me is now true, I have to, no?"

"Yes, you are the new head of the family; I'll just be your subordinate."

"…"

"Why is it always awkward pauses with you?"

"What's in it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You being just a subordinate…"

"Well I would not be subordinate quite exactly… more of your…advisor… yeah advisor."

"…"

* * *

"_This is a huge house… Kakashi better not have fucked me with this job offer. Being in a mafia family would have me made HeHe…"_

The raven haired man knocked the door and to his surprise the man on his mind opened the door.

"Kakashi this better be legit…"

"It is, don't worry about it…" the silvered haired man assured calmly.

The man with doubts entered the estate, unimpressed by the inside décor.

When he entered he was surprised to see a young blond man sitting on a black leather chair.

The blond man stood up and walked toward him.

"Welcome" he said extending his head.

Sasuke shook his hand with a smirk; "Hi…"

The man pulled Sasuke in and hugged him.

"This is how you greet somebody you care about…" the blond haired man said, unembracing the distraught Sasuke.

"Who is this guy Kakashi…?"

"Why, he is the head of the family, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"_He's _the head of this family?"

"She's ready Uzumaki-sama, Haruno-sama…" announced Ten-Ten from the door.

"This is what you meant by 'joining your family' Naruto?"

"I'm handling business Sakura, I'll explain it to you later…" said Naruto dismissing her.

"No! now, I want you to explain now…"

"Sakura I'll explain later…"

"I believe the woman asked you something, _Godfather…_" mocked Sasuke. "Answer her…"

"It's not your business…" Naruto answered.

"Then I'll make it mine…" Sasuke retorted. "See when I shook your hand, I pricked a macro bomb inside your hand and see this?"

Sasuke took out a small control-like device.

"This is your death… well it will be if you don't answer the lady's question…"

"Uchiha Sasuke, hot headed, arrogant, cool, pyromaniac, and a gentlemen on top of that… so different from me but we're so alike, eh, Sasuke?"

"How'd you know…" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto, revealing a device of his own.

"How'd I know you were a pyromaniac… well Kakashi is my Advisor…"

Sasuke turned to glare at Kakashi but he just sported a goofy smile under his mysterious mask...

"Plus when I hugged you I also pricked you with one of your macro majiggers… so I press the button and we go BOOM, you press the button and we go Ka-BOOM… so what'll it be…"

"Under you thumb… that's where the bomb is located…" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto grabbed a letter opener and precisely cut around the bone of his thumb. He dug under until he heard a clink fall on a small pool of blood, on his desk, where he performed the 'self-operation'.

"I'll take this as you joining the _familia…_"

"…"

Naruto pushed the button on his device… but nothing happened.

"Oops, I thought you'd see through the bluff…" said Naruto walking toward Sakura.

"Let's go…"

"…Okay…" Sakura obediently answered looking at the trail of blood behind Naruto.

As they walked away Sakura asked; "Are you sure he'll join…?"

"He also has a gun… strapped to his lower-back, sorta a la John McLane, if he joins, I'll be alive and I'll close that door in front of us. If he doesn't I'll be dead before I reach it…"

Sakura felt that hallway stretch longer and longer… her collar tightened, the walls seem to close down on her. She was on the brink of her sanity. Her neck was making her head shake and like that she caught a glimpse of Naruto. His face was as calm as calm can be.

She wanted to be like that, she wanted to have confidence under this type of pressure. She wanted some of his confidence, to face this with half the courage he had. Maybe just maybe, if she touched him… she could share some of his courage.

Sakura slowly slipped her soft hand into Naruto's calloused hand. She felt it, she felt the confidence, which Naruto had shared with her. Suddenly, the door did not seem so far away, it was within reach. Sakura reached for the door.

The door creaked open; they stepped on the other side. Naruto, without turning around closed the door behind him.

"Why?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Why were you so sure he wasn't going to execute you…?"

"A human is never sure of anything, it's in our nature to gamble and that's all I did. I rolled the dice and hoped for the best and now… now we have a new member…"

"Will I die… if I join the mafia… will I die?"

"You won't die, if you trust me, you won't…"

"Can I trust you…?"

"…"

"Answer me damn it… can I trust you?"

"…"

"Then I do…" Sakura was cut off.

"Water contradicts itself… we need it to survive, yet it can kill us if we fuck with it. Maybe it's kinda like god, not that I believe in him or anything. I have dreams where I am falling through water; I'm sinking rapidly, deeper and deeper. Suddenly a hand grabs me, a woman's hand, and pulls me out, as if I was a couple inches from the surface to begin with. Water is… wonderful…"

"_I knew now without a doubt... I'm joining the mafia, a world full of sin. I've sold my soul to Lucifer himself. I know without a doubt, I trust him…_


End file.
